This invention is in the field of machines for processing trees into firewood. A number of machines have been provided to cut down trees and to remove limbs from the trees. Additional machines have been provided to cut timber into individual logs. Log splitters are also available to divide or split logs into smaller pieces. A major disadvantage of many of the prior machines is the requirement that the machines be manned by several persons. Further, many of the machines are difficult to move into forests which typically are quite congested with fallen trees, stumps, bushes, etc. Many fallen trees are located in ravines or other inaccessible areas increasing the difficulty of processing the fallen tree into split lumber. Disclosed herein is a tree processing machine which is readily moved into a forest and is operable by a single person in such a manner that the fallen tree is completely processed into split logs. Means are provided to pull fallen trees located in inaccessible locations to the tree processing machine.
An example of a machine for cutting portions off of a standing tree by means of an extendable arm is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,640, issued to Kamner. Another approach is to sever the base of the tree which is then placed in a wagon such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,522, issued to Hyde, et al. A device for cutting down a tree and then moving along the length thereof to sever the branches of the fallen tree is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,912, issued to Williams, et al. Both the Williams, et al. patent and the aforementioned Hyde, et al. patent may be moved into a wooded area to harvest trees. Various devices have been provided for grasping lumber which is then processed such as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,249, issued to Hogberg, et al., 4,273,168, issued to Probst, and 4,434,827, issued to Franklin.
Another disadvantage of the prior art devices is the relatively short device life due to the pounding and forces exerted on the device by the various moving components. The present device includes a ram for splitting the logs into smaller pieces. The ram is and cutting edges are mounted on a secondary frame which is mounted upon the main frame to isolate the ramming forces from the main frame. In addition, the cutting edges are arranged to intersect centrally with respect to the log and are positioned to not initially simultaneously engage the log thereby minimizing the amount of ramming force needed to split the log.